


Comfort

by Ancientflower



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, PWP, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancientflower/pseuds/Ancientflower
Summary: After another day at the hands of the science department, Aerith seeks comfort in the only place she knows.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tseng
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepygremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepygremlin/gifts).



She shouldn’t be there. She’s not even proud of it. She just needed him. It was a complicated relationship, it always had been - something awkward and tenuous forged on the back of conflicting expectations and obligations, but he was the constant in her life. The one that had never balked and never vanished; that hadn’t **_abandoned_** her to the slums and the cold bite of sterile steel. It was in the wake of another science experiment that she sought him out, the skin around her wrists a mottled purple from bruised restraint; long forgotten tears seared into her cheeks as she gnawed at her lip, uncertain yet oddly determined.

It’s not the first time, nor will it be the last, her footfalls subdued as she invaded his office, the gentle click of a thumb-turn lock, blocking out the rest of the world as she secured the door behind her. There were no words to convey the look in her eyes, that quiet plea for validation, for an escape from the nightmare she was living. To feel _something_ , **_anything_ ,** even if only in the interim. She wanted to fill the gaping hollow void that sat empty and intrusive within her chest, with something lighter, warmer, maybe even addictively euphoric. To take back control and have some say in the direction of her own destiny.

Her jacket was off before he could speak, scarlet cloth dropping unceremoniously to the floor as she kept sauntering forwards, undeterred. _“Aerith—”_ It’s almost a warning. A levelled protestation for the ease in which she could blur the lines. It’s unprofessional. They both know it is. But she’d never been one to listen to reason, not even when it came from him. Words die upon his lips as she straddled him down where he sat, the press of her mouth soft and inviting against his own, earnest and unyielding, slowly growing steadily hungrier.

Time ceased to move in the caress of teeth and tongue, the sordid and impassioned exchange of heated folly sending the delightful crackle of adrenaline coursing through her veins. This what what she wanted. The very connection she needed. That feeling of life, so unmistakable as it chased away her worries, deafening reason until all that remained was **him.** Lips still locked, her hand reached for Tseng’s own, a guiding touch coaxing it along her thigh, pushing with it pink cloth to expose porcelain skin beneath.

She isn’t subtle; but neither is he. Sturdy palms sinking into the flesh of her hips as he rose from their awkward seat to perch her atop his desk, body leaning forwards to press into feminine curves and devour the enticing flesh of her exposed throat. It’s more erotic than it needs to be, dress buttons unpicked one by one, revealing inch by painful inch, the canvas of her body as yet unmapped. It’s an invitation so readily heeded, his kisses drifting down her sternum, across the apex of her breast until a silken pink nipple vanished beneath his lips in a way that made her audibly gasp.

Heat pooled between her thighs, digits curling around an ebony tie, to pull him closer, to take charge and demand of him, the very thing she so ardently sought. “Please.” It’s the only word he’s getting, half purr and half plea, her hands settling against his shoulders to push him down to his knees. So deftly does he obey, the ghost of a smile lingering upon his lips as he watched her squirm, the gentle rise of her hips seeing dampened lace slide from her body and drop unceremoniously at his feet. Oh how bold she’d become, in his company. A far cry from the timid mouse that had once blushed and balked at the mere thought.

One by one her legs draped across his shoulders, drawing him closer to the sweet nectar so readily waiting. He’s in no rush, when his mouth seeks her warmth, a kiss pressed to tormenting lips before lapping slowly at the saccharine bud within. It garners a jolt, unexpected but endearing, fingers tugging at his hair, knotting themselves within darkened strands as he licked again. The process repeats although with less painful a grab, hips rising to meet his mouth, to revel in every lingering moment of connection. It’s only when he ventures within that she half mewls his name, the skilful workings of his tongue probing deeper, mouth suckling until it teased and tormented in a way that screamed divine torture moreso than any misguided romance.

Unbidden Aerith’s hips began to move with him, the rhythmic rise and fall of her pelvis in time with his ministrations, urging her closer to oblivion. Never once does he break eye contact, the entire time he’s devouring her. Arousal evident as he watches a dainty hand paw at her breast, squeezing, _teasing_ , adding layer upon layer of sensuality to this otherwise depraved of trysts.It’s part of the thrill, he must admit, watching her come undone, cheeks flushed and chest heaving as she rides out his face. It’s a delectable sight and one he can’t deny. The taut hardness within his pants a painful testament to the flower blooming under his touch.

With a few more swipes of his tongue, he could feel her tense, head thrown back as her inner walls clenched around him, ambrosia leaking from within as his hands moved reassuringly back and forth against the thighs now vicelike around his head. He waits for her to relax before guiding each leg down, his body unfurling as he rose once more to his feet, the taste of her still on his lips as he claimed her mouth in a demanding yet oddly devoted kiss. Edging her backwards, his torso moved to blanket her own, one hand fussing to release himself from clothed confines, as the other held her interlaced fingers so attentively above her head.

Tseng was careful not to bruise any more than the accursed company already had, his eyes seeking wordless permission as his newly freed erection pressed tantalisingly to the crux of her womanhood. “Please.” There’s that word again. That lofty little beg, that could make his length twitch and throb in equal measure. Acquiescence granted, he slid in slowly, eyes half lidden at the tight and welcoming warmth that enveloped him. He kissed her again for that sensation alone, softer this time, but no less impassioned, a testament to the intimacy of connection forged in dire circumstance.

He’s still for but a moment, allowing her to adjust before beginning to move; the persistent roll of his hips guiding his length in and out, heels bouncing against his back as one hand once more liberated itself to claw lines down his shoulders and yank punishingly at his hair. Steadily staccato gasps toppled from her lips, her mouth muffling itself against his chest as they grew louder and louder, breathy euphoria urging him on, sweat colouring the crisp white of his shirt, as she tugged his tie by her teeth.

Papers rustled as he continued to move, the desk creaking under the momentum, harder, deeper and faster until heat began to build once more. The brunette was undone a second time before he came, the clench of her walls milking out his release, the sticky life infused liquid seeping from between her thighs when at last he withdrew, collapsing at her side with a sated and contented sigh.

In the hazy post-coital lull, neither of them said a word, ragged breaths slowing once more, before Aerith herself shifted, burrowing against him in a much needed embrace. It wasn’t quite the romantic stuff of daydreams, nor was it the most poetic of unions, but it had stilled the horrors in her skull for a time, and returned control to the hands of a girl so seemingly and desperately, in need of it.


End file.
